Butterfly
by Thatsfinewithme
Summary: Sirius spoilt him and made him feel like a true princess, but every word he said was a dagger through Remus's heart. 'Why can't you love me in return, Paddie? Will I ever be good enough for you' Mature themes, uke!remus. A marauders fic.


Butterfly

AN/: hey, this is a new story I had fora while and couldn't decide it I should post it. In the end I thought YOLO XD and decided to post it. So here it is, da? Kesesese I LUUUUURVE this pairing hehehe Remus and Serius are SO made 4 each udder, if u don't agree then GTFO, if yes then yay! XD Virtual cookie!

But be warned there may be some mistakes in grammer and spelling because the voices in my head distract me vee~ *is schizophrenic and bipolar*

Also this fanfic (the chars mostly) is based off 1 of my faves on the site, written in Spanish. Enjoy!

WARNING: features uke!Remus. Don't like don't read!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the marauders

-1-

"Ay, Paddie,"'sighed Remus dreamily as he stared out the frost covered window. "Why do you do this to me? Why do you cause me so much pain?"

Remus was transfixed on the sculptured and rippling muscles of his friend as he practiced for the upcoming quid-ditch match outside on his Firebolt. Of course a large crowd of female spectators had gathered round and they'd cheer every time Sirius winked at them and kissed his biceps. Remus was in love with him, that couldn't be denied. He dreamed that one day his Prince Charming would realise he was in love with her too, he'd sweep him up in his arms and... no. That could never be.

'Don't be ridiculous Remmis Remus scolded herself. Sirius will never fall for a horrible licántropo like you.'

What Moony didn't know was that he was very beautiful. He had soft, pale skin, honey-coloured eyes and hair that fell angelically over his forehead. He had a dainty feminine body and was very frail. As he caught sight of his reflection in the window he let out a sudden high-pitched feminine shriek.

"AYYYYYYYYY NOOOOOOO!"

Lily Evans, who had been reading her fashion magazine, put it down immediately and rushed over to her friend's side.

"Monny! What's wrong?" she asked, her organs of sight widening in concern.

" My eyeliner is smudged! (AN: XD) I look a complete mess! Buaaaaahhh!" wailed Lupin, his eyes full of tears.

"Ay! No!' Lily quickly delved inside her handbag. "Here! Use mine! It's imported from Paris."

Monny snatched it off her and carefully applied his eyeliner. Lily always seemed to have an endless supply of makeup on her. Remus guessed she needed to look her best for James who she was planning to ask out to the Yule Ball.

"OMG!" Liky shouted whimsicorically, making him jump! "You are SO staring at Series!"

Loopin blushed. "Ay, but I must dream in vain, Lily. The blonde tetona follows him everywhere!" Tears filled his eyes as he thought of the bitchy rawenclaw girl, Pamela Greengrass. When she was around it was like Remus had on James's invisibility cloak: Sorius payed him no attention whatsoever. "I try to forget about him," the tender licántropo sighed, "but the truth is, last night I cried for him."

"Well, with me and Jomes things aren't much better," Lily sighed despondently, a crystal tear falling down her cheek. "Yesterday we were in the three broomsticks, ve~ and Snap walked in. James started to make fun of him so I yelled at him and he stormed out."

Moony sighed dramatically, flicking his hair off his face. "Men are such pigs!" (An: XD)

Well, it was time for the feast so they went there, but not before Remus reapplied his makeup and changed his clothes. He put on a leopard skin blouse with a pink floral mini skirt that outlined his fine hips. He swayed them as he walked to the great hall, but before he knew it he was suddenly falling flat on his face. His handbag fell open and his cosmetics clattered over the floor. Behind him Remus heard spiteful laughter.

"Well, look who it is! The little fag decided to show his face again today."

It was Lucious Malfoy.

"LEAVE ME ALONE SCOUNDREL!" Howled Remus, her eyes full of tears.

In response Malfoy laughed meanly and his idiotic sidekicks, Crab and Goil, joined in.

"To be frank with you, Remus, you disgust me," sneered Luscious. "Mudblood fags like you should be sent to Azkaban. Just wait until my father hears about Dumblesore letting you attend here."

Remus just sobbed pitifully and he was wishing that Serious would save him! He started to feel light-headed and that was when he saw him. Serius walked slowly and dramatically around the corner in nothing but leather pants from his quidditch practice. The way Series rubbed his muscled chest made Remus drool.

"LEAVE MONNY ALONE, CABRÓN!" Sorcrates roared.

"Oh, it's you, Black," Lucious said boredly. "You're a disgrace to your family name. I would fight you, but... Er... I have a prefects meeting to go to (an: not really he's actually scared XD) hasta luego" he spat and they all left.

Remus stared at Serius dreamily. 'Ay, Paddie, you protect me and make me feel like a true princess. If only I could be yours for eternity...'

Serius looked down at him kindly and offered him a hand, which he gratefully took. "Come on, Monny," he said, whipping his tears away, "let's go to the great hall before Peter eats all the food." Sodomise moaned sexily.

Remus mutely nodded. Inside, his heart was breaking.

AN: I left some of the Spanish words in because this is intended to be an erotic story, and I thought the sexy Spanish language would be quite effective and add to the atmosphere - also since as Spanish and English are both Latin-based, I figured the words would be understandable. If you happen to speak Spanish and would like to read the fan fiction this is based off, then search "Las Alas del Deseo". It really is a fantastic story that made me both laugh and cry. The author's depiction of the characters are undoubtedly the best I've ever come across. If you don't speak Spanish then GO LEARN IT NOW just so you can read this amazing story! It'll be worth it, I promise XD


End file.
